


When it's family

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, McDads, McFamily, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max meeting Lando's McFamily
Relationships: Fernando Alonso/Jenson Button, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	When it's family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I got to be honest this is pretty random and I'm not even sure where it came from tbh

Being a race driver, he had many nerve wrecking experiences in his life. You could say he was in a way, used to it. Yet never had he been as nervous as he was right at this moment. He wanted to give in to his instinct, thatt told him to flee, to run as far away as he possibly could. Knowing he was about to walk into the lion’s den and that was why his eyes darted around anxiously and his palms were sweaty. But he knew he couldn't. Next to him, Lando, well he was a whole different story. The guy had a fucking skip in his step, walking to the front door. Not that he could blame the smaller man for being excited, it was his family they were meeting. And that was exactly why this was so terrifying. Now he had met Lando’s parents before, and that too had went accompanied with a healthy dose of nerves. But they were nice people and had welcomed him with open arms. If that would be the case today? Well he doubted it. He expected a full on interrogation or something along that line.

“Ready?” Lando asked. The excitement in his eyes reminded Max of why he was doing this in the first place. To make the Brit happy. Knowing how much it meant to him that he was here. Having had to listen to his endless chatter about how he couldn’t wait ever since knowing about the family gathering. And that was why he was doing this and facing his fears.

His reluctance must have shown on his face, because Lando his smile dropped a little. “It’s gonna be okay, you know” he tried to reassure Max with understanding eyes. “I’ll have your back.” And Max didn’t doubt he would. His fears lay more with not being accepted or approved. What would the Brit do then? He could hardly expect Lando to chose him over his family. He couldn’t nor wanted that. Lando’s happiness was far more important to him and the Brit wouldn’t be without them in his life. He was aware of that.

Taking Max his hand in his, Lando gave it a squeeze. “You’ve got this” Sounding far more convinced than Max felt. And with that younger knocked on the door, making Max want to shrink within himself. A feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. Tense, he waited until the door opened, seeing his biggest fear appear.

“Lando!” Fernando exclaimed. Throwing his arms around the Brit. “How are you my little _mono_.”

Giggling Lando melted into the hug. “I’m good.”

Awkwardly Max shifted his weight to his other leg, watching them. Feeling a bit conflicted by if he wanted the hug to end or to last forever. The last one was tempting, but maybe it was better to just get it over with. A bit like ripping off a band aid.

As if hearing his thoughts, Fernando’s eyes zeroed in on him over Lando his shoulder. Swallowing hard when those eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Fighting the urge to go and hide behind Lando. “And you brought a guest.” Saying it like it was an unpleasant surprise when he had known about it beforehand.

Lando smiled, taking a step back to stand next to him, intertwining their fingers. “Nando, you know Max.” Looking back at him with a bright smile that made him feel a little better. 

Giving a small smile in return, he looked at the Spaniard. Focusing on keeping his voice clear and steady, offering a hand. “Fernando, it’s good to see you again…, sir.” Adding the last bit, because the man’s demeanor seemed to demand it. Making it harder to pretend to be calm and collected as the Spaniard’s judging eyes moved over him. Not saying a word, Fernando shook his head and Max his stomach sank. He was failing this test miserably.

Next to him Lando chocked his head a little, while shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Apparently getting a little uncomfortable as well, and Max couldn’t help but feel guilty and a bad for him. His boyfriend must not be used to Fernando acting the way he was currently and that was all because of him. And it made him feel insecure. Without him there, Lando no doubt would have been enthusiastically be pulled inside the house and guided to the living room where the rest of his family was probably waiting. Maybe it was a mistake coming here, and Lando should’ve just gone by himself. His heart clenched as the thought hurt more than he was willing to admit. It felt like he had let Lando down and that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

“Nando, please don’t tell me you are glaring daggers at our guest.”

Jenson appeared behind his husband, unceremoniously pushing him out of the way. “Lando my little monkey, how are you?” Pulling the smaller Brit into such a big hug, his feet left the ground. “And Max.” This time it were kind eyes that met his. “So glad you were able to make it mate.” Clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Lando here has been going on and on about you.” Surprised Max turned to look at his boyfriend to see a blush coloring his cheeks. “Come in” Jenson invited. “And please excuse my husband’s manners. Sometimes he simply forgets he has them.” Ignoring Fernando sputtering, mumbling Spanish words under his breath, as Jenson took their coats. “Everyone is already waiting for you in the living room.”

Beaming Lando pulled him along and Max finally allowed himself to relax a little. Even more so at the familiar sight of Carlos, Mitch and Stoffel. The last one, jumping to his feet. “Max, you made it.” Coming over to hug his friend. “Glad to see you have survived entering the house” he winked and Max threw him a glare. Not believing that his friend was having fun at his dispense, instead of supporting him.

In the mean time Carlos had enveloped Lando into a big hug, like they hadn’t just seen each other a few days ago. At first he been jealous of the relationship between the two. The media not helping hyping up the ‘Carlando’ bromance, until he realized it was all bro and no romance between the McLaren team mates. Carlos was like Lando’s brother from another mother so to speak.

“Where is Isabel?” Lando questioned his friend.

“Ah she couldn’t come” Carlos explained, looking a little sad.

Supportive Lando squeezed his shoulder. “Sorry mate.”

Carlos shrugged. “It’s okay. She’ll be here next time.”

“She will _Carlito_ ” Fernando spoke, walking into the room. “She is nice woman.” And Max couldn’t help, but feel like that was a straight jab at him.

Sensing what was going on, Stoffel guided him towards the sofa he had been sitting on, forcing him to take a seat. “Don’t worry mate, he didn’t like me at first either” Mitch whispered from Stoffel’s other side. “Claimed no one was good enough for his _niño_.”

Stoffel shushed him, pointedly nodding in Fernando’s direction, who seemingly watched them like a hawk. It was enough for Mitch to shut up, but he still smiled, pressing a kiss on the Belgian his cheek.

“Where is Kevin?” Lando wondered, curiously looking around the living room for the only missing family member.

“He’s late” Fernando huffed scandalous, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Probably was on his damn boat again.”

Jenson made a show of rolling his eyes. “No, his flight got cancelled. That’s why he is arriving today instead of yesterday” he calmly explained. “Probably went sailing yesterday to fight off his frustrations.” All of them having seen the photo of Kevin out sailing the day before.

The whole scene confirmed what Lando had told him, how their family could be a bit divided at times. Having explained that Stoffel was totally both Fernando’s and Jenson’s baby, so to speak. The Belgian himself having told him in the past how they had both acted like parents towards him back in the day when they both still drove for McLaren and Stoffel was their test driver and that hadn’t changed. Even if they drove the man up the walls sometimes with their protectiveness. Then there was Carlos, now he was more Fernando’s. Most likely because they were both Spanish and Carlos had always looked up to the older man. Stroking the man’s ego and gaining a spot in his heart. Not to mention their shared love for Real Madrid. As for Kevin. He had been Jenson’s team mate in the past, and the Brit had felt the apparent need to take the youngster under his wing, whether Kevin liked it or not. Lando had told him that although Kevin wanted to distance himself from the family, not liking to be babied, he secretly enjoyed it as well. And of course neither men had let that happen. That left Lando. Well he had been thrown in the mix by Carlos and maybe the fact that he was a McLaren driver. But was part of the family none the less.

Suddenly Lando plopped down half on his and half on Stoffel’s lap, wiggling himself in between them with a grin. Stoffel smiled, planting a kiss on the Brit’s head. Lando smiled. “Missed you” he mumbled, snuggling against the Belgian.

“Missed you too” Stoffel told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Max watched their interaction closely. A little surprised by their closeness. Yes he had know the two were family and that they talked some times, but he hadn’t known they were this close. It was unexpected, but actually nice to see.

Glancing around the room, he noticed Fernando looking at the two men with a fond smile playing on his lips. It was clear that he truly cared about them and somehow that made Max feel more at ease. Yeah he was still somewhat afraid of the man, fearing his disapproval, not wanting him to make Lando chose between him and his family. But to see him like this, he got to witness the man that was a caring and doting father to his family. Someone who truly wanted the best for his ‘boys’. If he would disapprove of him now, it wasn’t just him being stubborn, it would be to protect Lando and he would be okay with that.

**

Later in the afternoon they all moved outside. Jenson and Fernando by the grill, both of them wearing matching aprons and the Brit had even put a chef’s hat on Fernando’s head. Telling him he looked sexy with it. “Gross” Lando muttered under his breath, pulling a face. Chuckling Max threw an arm over his shoulder. Most his earlier fears long forgotten as he felt at ease. Everyone made him feel welcome and even Fernando seemed to mostly accept him being there, although he still acted a bit distant. He didn’t mind so much and enjoyed watching everyone in this unusual family interact. They could be quite amusing, like when Kevin had showed up with his wife and the subject of children was brought. Max had struggled not to burst out in to laughter at how offended Fernando had gotten, arguing that he was far too young to be a grandfather. Jenson had shushed him, kissing the man's cheek, claiming he’d be the hottest grandfather in the world. Huffing Fernando had focused on the meat, ignoring everyone else, including his husband. The topic or his age apparently a little too sensitive. From what Max saw, Jenson was the complete opposite. The man seemingly looking forward to welcome a baby into their family. Even questioning the others if they had a baby wish.

“Too soon for that” Carlos had claimed.

“We’re too busy and focused on our career for that right now” Stoffel had told him honestly, with Mitch nodding in agreement.

“And I’m not even gonna ask you too” Jenson told Lando and him, giving them a pointing look. “You two are far too young for it.” Which Max could only agree with. Hell he was only 22 and Lando was even younger with his 20. “There is enough time for it later in your life if it’s something you want.”

Lando blushed. “We- uh, we haven’t even talked about that” he sputtered.

Squeezing he shoulder Max told him, “And we don’t have to. It’s like Jenson said, something for the future, not now.”

“Just be happy Lando can’t get pregnant” Fernando told him, getting involved as well with an almost dangerous glint in his eye. “An unplanned pregnancy would have been a death sentence for you.” And Max shifted a little uncomfortably, aware that the man was dead serious.

Lando however had other things on his mind, as he threw his hands up. "Why does everyone always think I'm the bottom" he exclaimed wit a hint of a blush on his face. 

“Because you are” Kevin simply told him, even without looking at him.

 _“Si_ ” Carlos agreed.

“Aren’t you?” Stoffel challenged as if expecting Lando would crawl back and withdrawal his claim.

“Boys” Jenson warned them.

Max raised his chin a little. “He’s a switch” he calmly told them with a bit of a smirk playing on his lips. Not ashamed of his sexuality or afraid to admit that he bottomed. Hell there was no shame in it. Enjoying the shocked faces and reactions his statement got.

“No way” Mitch said. Looking between them as if he saw them in a new daylight.

Carlos gasped like a fish, like he was struggling to process the information.

“Huh” Stoffel breathed out, shaking his head a little. “It truly always are the ones you least expect it from.”

Jenson seemed to be at lose of words, but to Max his surprise Fernando smiled almost proudly at him. Like him speaking up about it had gained him some big approval points. Whether it was the statement or just the fact that he had had Lando’s back, he didn’t know, but he would take what he got.

**

In the end the day at the Button-Alonso home, or whatever he should call it, had been more than fun. And he stood back with a smile while the brothers said their goodbyes. Watching as Kevin put Lando in a headlock and ruffled the Brit’s hair. Ignoring the brunette’s loud protest. Stoffel and Mitch pulled him into hug together, making the Brit giggle. After that Carlos developed in a big hug. “Next time bring Isabel, alright?” Lando told him.

“Of course” Carlos nodded.

Lando moved over to his ‘parents’ as Max accepted a hug from Stoffel. “It was good to see you again” the Belgian said.

“We should meet up in Monaco more” Max agreed. Sadly with their different schedules that was a bit hard at times, which was mostly why they were failing at it now.

From the corner of his eye he could see Jenson hug Lando. Beaming a little in pride when he heard the older Brit tell the younger that he had found himself a good one. Fernando nodding in agreement, before pulling Lando into a hug that rivaled Carlos.

“Come back soon _mon_ o” Fernando urged him on.

“I will Nando, I will” Lando promised with his signature big smile.

Carlos clapped Max his shoulder. “Take good care of him, will you?” he asked .

“Always” Max found himself promising. 

“Yes take care of my _mono_.” Fernando pointed a threatening finger at him. “Because if you’ll hurt him, they’ll never find your body.”

Swallowing Max nodded. It was a standard threat, but that didn’t make it any less intimidating.

**

“They love you” Lando grinned happily as they drove back to the Brit’s place. “You totally wowed them.”

Grabbing his hand, Max brought it to his lips, kissing it. “I’m glad” he smiled. He had wanted Lando’s racing family to love him, so he was more than happy that he succeeded at that. “Eyes on the road” he warned, upon noticing his boyfriend’s attention was more on him than on where he was going.

“Yes boss” Lando teased with a giggle. With a small smile playing on his lips Max contently sank back in his own seat. Today’s meeting felt like the next step in their relationship. Now it truly felt like nothing was standing in the way of their love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about midnight here and while I tried to prove read this, my tired eyes likely missed a few mistakes. For that I apologize.


End file.
